


Thorki Time

by Sharkypan87



Series: Avengers Fan Art [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this little program here http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144 and I created some avengers chibi :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/189/thorki.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


	2. Jotun Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun Loki for you :D

  



	3. Like Cats & Dogs

  



End file.
